


Then the Tears Fall

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Good byes are never easy.





	Then the Tears Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the April Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge. The prompt was _just right_. The word count was 100 words exactly.

Monitors beeped and hummed in the dimly lit room. Draco sat on a chair pressed closely against the bed. The hand he held felt chilled, when that hand and strong fingers had never, ever felt cold before.

Draco willed Harry to open his eyes one last time. It wasn't fair. The years they'd had together had been filled with so much happiness and joy and love. Not perfect but so right. How could they be over? Over because of a curse set into motion when Voldemort died.

When the monitors silenced, Draco laid his head on Harry's chest and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read.... my apologies for breaking any hearts. ♥


End file.
